falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Power fist
Saturnite fist Super-heated Saturnite fist Power fist Greased Lightning (GRA) Industrial hand |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Power fist |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Power fist |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Power fist Impact gloves |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Power fist Mega power fist |game9 =VB |articles9 =HERAKLES power fist Power fist }} A power fist is a type of weapon that appears in every incarnation of the Fallout universe released thus far; one of very few weapons to claim such status. In all of its incarnations, it appears as some variation of glove or armored gauntlet, with a powered ram or similar device which improves the impact of the wielder's Unarmed strikes. Models Big Frigger power fist The BeatCo Big Frigger is a gauntlet relying on power servomotors designed to increase the strength of the owner in unarmed combat. The device is powered by small energy cells.Mega power fist: "A "Big Frigger" power fist from BeatCo. Considered by many to be the ultimate weapon to use in unarmed combat. This one has upgraded power servos for increased strength. Powered by small energy cells." It lacks a kinetic energy storage device to increase knockback, unlike the super sledge (although unlike the super sledge, the power fist cannot knock targets back). Big Frigger mega power fist The BeatCo Big Frigger mega power fist is an upgraded gauntlet using more powerful servomotors designed to increase the strength of the owner in unarmed combat. The device is powered by small energy cells, but the extra power means it consumes twice as much energy.Mega power fist: "A "Big Frigger" power fist from BeatCo. Considered by many to be the ultimate weapon to use in unarmed combat. This one has upgraded power servos for increased strength. Powered by small energy cells." Like its "smaller" brother, it lacks a kinetic energy storage device to increase knockback. Power fist The pneumatic power fist (referred to in-game simply as a power fist) is an Unarmed-class weapon which appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. It appears as an armored gauntlet, like that of a suit of power armor. However, it appears to use a pneumatic ram instead of kinetic energy devices, making it function in a manner closer to that of the impact gloves. (see below) There was interest in creating an electromagnetic pulse variant of this model of power fist. The culmination of this branch of development is unknown, with the FSGv118-b model Shocker glove being the only known prototype still to exist. * For the unique power fists in Fallout 3, see: The Shocker and Fisto! * For the unique power fist in Honest Hearts (Fallout: New Vegas add-on), see: Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist. * For the unique power fist from the Gun Runners' Arsenal (Fallout: New Vegas add-on), see: Greased Lightning. : * For the electric powered version that appear in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, see: Power fist. : : * For the version that was to appear in Van Buren, see: Power fist. : Gun Runners' Arsenal power fist A reworked model of pneumatic power fist built by the Gun Runners. While immediately identical to the standard power fist, it's built with modular parts that can be upgraded. Demolition power fist This pre-War model was originally used by construction crews for demolition. It certainly didn't take much imagination to find alternative uses for them since then.The Art of Fallout 4 p.234: "'''Chapter 5 WEAPONS' ''ONE OF THE CORE Fallout experiences is surviving in the Wasteland through combat, so we set out to give the player a system that allows modification and customization of any weapon in the game. Every gun was designed with modularity in mind. Classic guns, like the plasma and laser rifles, were broken up into interchangeable components. New guns, such as the pipe set, were designed from the ground up to work with this system and provide as much variety and flexibility as possible. The pipe gun set is the most basic of the ballistic weapons, crudely crafted from various bits of found bolts, metal, and wood. These guns look just as likely to kill the shooter as the target, but they are plentiful in the Wasteland and a favorite of raiders. We used this early set to figure out how we wanted to break a gun down to the basic elements that all guns would share, in order to maximize interchangeability. This drove the structure of the crafting interface, with standardized slots for receiver, barrel, muzzle attachments, grip, and scope. The root identity of any gun is determined by the receiver; everything else can be swapped. This allows the player to go as far as transforming a short-range pistol into a sniper rifle. Luckily, given the improvised nature of most things in the game's world, weird or unusual gun combinations still look appropriate and fit into the setting. Some of our guns are based on realistic interpretations of well-known, real-life prewar weapons, and therefore their range of customization options is slightly limited. But even in these instances you can substantially change the gun's appearance to achieve some really interesting builds. The base 10 mm, for instance, is a different design from the version in Fallout 3. But with the proper mods, you can transform it into something very similar. It's not all about the guns, of course. The melee selection was expanded as well, with a eye toward entertaining builds designed to deliver massive (and painful) physical damage. Some of these weapons were initially intended for purposes other than inflicting harm. The power first and super sledge are prewar hardware originally used by construction crews for demolition. But it certainly didn't take much imagination to find alternative uses for them." Saturnite fist Saturnite fists are an experimental prototype version of standard power fists. Made from the same lightweight ceramic 'Saturnite' alloy as Cosmic knives, they can be swung faster than their heavier counterparts. For the upgraded Saturnite fist in Old World Blues (Fallout: New Vegas add-on), see: Saturnite fist super-heated. Industrial Hand A industrialized civilian model of the pneumatic power fist, fitted instead with a high-speed motor and a circular saw-blade. The industrial hand is the only power fist variant that can be used to inflict continuous damage. Impact gloves Impact gloves are an Unarmed class of weapon exclusive to Fallout Tactics. They appear to be a leather glove with a pneumatic piston bolted to the back of the hand, which extends on contact with the enemy for additional striking force. While not, strictly-speaking, a power fist, it is included as it functions in a more or less similar fashion. Impact gloves do not require ammunition. Mega power fist The mega electric power fist is an enhanced version of the electric power fist that appears in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. It uses an internal power source, negating the need for power cells. The impact of the electric power fist deals damage similar to a raygun shot. HERAKLES power fist Herakles was one of the Enclave-Poseidon Energy weapon programs that was abandoned during the Great War. The Prisoner could find these plans and rebuild the Herakles model. ru:Силовой кастет Category:Unarmed skill weapons Category:Weapons